


Pour Me a Glass, So I Can Try To Last

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bri just loves his boyfriend, Gay College Love, Gay as flip, He's also annoyed with Rog, M/M, Roger parties way too hard, Smile days, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: Back in the kitchen, Brian rummaged through the cupboards for a glass to use. Sighing, he pulled out a wine glass-- one of the only things clean. Of course Roger would only keep his alcohol cups clean. “Damn it, Rog!” he shouted.“Damn it, Rog, what?” Roger asked, a few feet away. Brian turned around with a hand to his chest, his eyes wide.“Jesus!” he shouted, and then glared. Turning back around, he walked slowly to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed Roger’s bottle of wine. Roger watched, amused.“Do we really need wine? It’s a bit early, isn’t it?”Brian filled the glass and downed it in one gulp. Gasping, he responded, “I need wine. You need pants.”Roger frowned. “But this is so freeing. And I thought you liked me without my pants on.”“Pants. Now.”





	Pour Me a Glass, So I Can Try To Last

**Author's Note:**

> **God, the only times my dialogue looks like this is the Maylor series, I SWEAR! I hope you enjoy, loves!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

Brian May sat at the dining table, head in his hands, groaning slowly until Tim glanced over from the stove. “Aspirin’s right over there.”

“But it hurts to move.”

“Shouldn’t have gotten so wasted last night.”

“Was Roger’s idea.”

“Of course it was.” Tim slammed the bottle of pills down in front of Brian. “You know, you’re your own man.”

“But I like the sex.”

“Here’s a secret: So does Roger. He’ll probably cave without alcohol. Also,” Tim made a face, “I do not like the sex. Please stop doing it on the sofa.”

“But it gets boring in Roger’s bed. Help?” Brian held the bottle out for Tim to open the cap.

Tim rolled his eyes, but pulled the bottle out of Brian’s hand and unscrewed the cap. Handing it back, he complained, “I live here too, you know. I have to put up with all the shit you two get up to. All I ask is that you spare me the sofa. I think I’m being very considerate here.”

Brian downed two pills dry. “That’s fair.”

“Exactly. I’ve got to get to work. Make sure Roger isn’t, like, dead please?”

“Think he finally poisoned himself?”

“I think he’s been building up enough of a tolerance that he wouldn’t even know it if he did poison himself.”

Brian nodded, dropping his head to the table. “That’s probably accurate. I’ll check in a moment.”

“Right. Don’t forget. I’m off for work.”

Brian was going to say something else in response, but by the time he had swallowed back enough of the pain in his head to say anything, Tim was gone. He sighed, pushed his chair back, and stood up on shaky legs. Walking into their bedroom, he expected to find Roger curled up in his bed, peacefully passed out. He was not expecting to find Roger half-naked, walking around.

“I have no words.”

Roger turned around, smiling. “Bri! I was wondering where you were!”

“Stop. Shouting. Please.” Brian rubbed his fingers to his temples and took a deep breath, willing the Aspirins to kick in. “Why do you not have pants on?”

“I didn’t feel like wearing them.”

“Tim was here.”

“Yes. That’s expected, I think? He lives here, after all.”

“Let me rephrase: What if Tim saw you like that?”

Roger shrugged. “We can find out, if you want. I’m always down to take my pants off.”

“God, do I know it.”

Roger stretched and arched his back, so that he was standing in a pose, and smirked, “You know you can’t resist it, Bri.”

Brian rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. “Don’t come out unless you have pants on,” he called.

Back in the kitchen, Brian rummaged through the cupboards for a glass to use. Sighing, he pulled out a wine glass-- one of the only things clean. Of course Roger would only keep his alcohol cups clean. “Damn it, Rog!” he shouted.

“Damn it, Rog, what?” Roger asked, a few feet away. Brian turned around with a hand to his chest, his eyes wide.

“Jesus!” he shouted, and then glared. Turning back around, he walked slowly to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed Roger’s bottle of wine. Roger watched, amused.

“Do we really need wine? It’s a bit early, isn’t it?”

Brian filled the glass and downed it in one gulp. Gasping, he responded, “ _I_ need wine. _You_ need pants.”

Roger frowned. “But this is so freeing. And I thought you liked me without my pants on.”

“Pants. Now.”

“Fine,” Roger pouted. “I don’t see why, though. You’re just going to rip them off of me again later tonight.”

“Am I?” Brian scoffed.

Roger nodded. “I know you, Brian May. You can’t go a day without my body.”

Brian shook his head. “You’ll regret that, Roger Taylor. No sex tonight. In fact, no sex for a week.”

Roger gasped in horror. “No sex for a _week_? Come on, Bri! That’s not fair! How’s my poor, big buddy going to cope?”

“Did you just try to say you had a big dick in that sentence?”

“Bri, you _know_ I have a big dick. There’s no need for me to say so. After all, last time you had it in your mouth you choked on it.”

“Roger Taylor, don’t make me beat your ass.”

“Oh, yes daddy, please,” Roger smirked. “Harder this time, daddy. I like it rough.” He bit the air at the end of this sentence, like an animal.

Brian gagged. “No sex for two weeks.”

“Two?!”

“Want me to make it three?”

“No,” Roger pouted.

Brian nodded, pouring his second glass of wine that morning. “Go put some pants on.” He downed the glass in another large gulp.

“Yes, daddy,” Roger said, defeated.

Brian rolled his eyes, calling after the blond, “Don’t call me that again!”

“Yes, master,” was the reply he received from the bedroom.

“Don’t call me that either!”

Roger walked back out of the room smirking, his fingers still working on the button and zipper of his jeans. “You’re going to need a lot more wine to put up with me today, love.”

“God, do I know it,” Brian responded, drinking straight from the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ♥ Don't forget: Kato survives on comments and kudos. ♥ ;)**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
